ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jumborg 9
is Planet Emerald's fighting Robo No. 2 and first appeared in the 1970's TV series Jumborg Ace. Jumborg 9 was given to Naoki Tachibana by the brother of the original Alien Emerald. He is disguised as a Honda·Z minicar, known as or just Jum Car. After the appearance of 9, Naoki has used him to fight alongside Jumborg Ace. Jumborg 9 is present durring the final battle of the show. Biography Jumborg 9 is painted with silver on one half of his body, and fiery orange on the other, and the rivet styling on his chest armor is prominent feature. 9 has more armor and brute strength than Jumborg Ace which makes him a fatal force to be reckoned with, as monsters only struggle against Ace they have no chance against 9. However due to 9's emphasis on power, he can not transform into a flying vehicle, though he has high mobility, being able to run at mach speeds on land. Jumborg 9 was not built with the intention of following his pilot's movement or flight like Jumborg Ace, he instead has a manual operation that utilizes the interface of a normal car, such as a handle and feet pedals, also making use of gear shifts, with the maximum speed limit being mach 9. It should also be noted that when piloting Jumborg 9, his movements in battle give off the sound of a car. Although Jumborg 9 cannot fly using the method described above, he later had rockets built into him in order to fly to the moon when Naoki with Jumborg Ace was having difficulties in the final battle against Demon Go-Ne in episode 47. During said battle Jumborgs Ace and 9 were incapacitated by Demongone, but the second Alien Emerald then appeared and took the wheel of Jumborg 9. Together Naoki and Alien Emerald II finally defeated Demon Go-Ne. Alien Emerald II is not shown on screen piloting Jumborg 9. Profile Stats *'Height': 50 m *'Weight': 50,000 t *'Output': 1 million horsepower *'Running Speed': 900 km per hour Transformation Naoki transforms Jum Car Z into the mighty Jumborg 9 by shouting " ". Jumborg 9 will transform back instantly into Jum Car Z when Naoki pulls the handle with in the robot's cockoit and shouts " ". Jumborg 9 Transformation.png|Jumborg 9's transformation Techniques *'Boomerang Cut': 9 throws the Cross Cutter on his head at his enemy. *'Golden Leather': Beams similar to Jumborg Ace's Golden Rays *'Handy Operating Flasher': Destruction Rays from his hand outstretched in front. **'Miracle Flasher': A stronger version of the Handy Operating Fhasher *'Suwanee Beam': A beam from his mouth, it was once called 'Miracle Flasher' *'Dynamite Power': 9 wraps his body in an aura and tackles his enemy destroying them. It is not used often due to the high energy costs. *'Cross Power': A beam from his buckle, shot when 9's arms are crossed. *'Energy Beam': Beams from 9's eyes. *'Nine Killer Leather': A material decomposition beam from 9's buckle. *'Cross Shot': A series of boomerang shaped light bullets, it is performed in the same way as Mirrorman's Silver Cross. *'Jum Barrier': 9 creates a wall of light to protect himself. *'Repair Function': 9 can repair any damage done to Jumborg Ace by touching the sight of his injury. *'Teleport Light': 9 fires beams from his eyes to transport Naoki into his cockpit. *'Restore Ray': A beam used to restore children turned into dolls by Satangone. It was also used to a parent and child from a mirror prison. *'Jum Kick': An intense kick form high up in the air. *'Machine Gun Kick': A continuous serious of kicks while 9 is hovering. Jumborg_9_Running_Speed_900_km_phr.png|900 km p/hr Jumborg 9 Eye Energy Beams.png|Energy Beams Gallery Jumborg09_II.png Jumborg 9 II.png Jumborg 9 I.png Jumborg 9 II.jpg Jumborg09 I.png Jumborg09.png Jumborg 9.png|Jumborg 9 with Jump Car Z Jumborg 9 dvd.png Jumborg 9 Jump Car Z.png Jumborg 9 detail.png Naoki Tachibana Ace&9.jpg Jumborg-Ace-6.jpg Jumborg9 Full.png Jumborg 9 I.jpg Trivia *Jean-Nine is a tribute to this character. **The relationship between Jumborg Ace and Nine is different to the relationship between Jean-Bot and Jean-Nine. The relationship between Jean-Nine and Jean-Bot was of brothers, however, the relationship between Jumborg 9 and Jumborg Ace was of friends. Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Robots Category:Heroes Category:Other Toku Heroes Category:Jumborg Ace Category:Protagonists